Knight of Regret
by Otakachu9001
Summary: A story of ocs and a masked and caped crusader. Cassandra is a budding knight who is being trained by Meta Knight himself. Beasts shall be slayed, mysteries uncovered, and watermelons shall be consumed by Kirby. I only own Cassandra. Kindle belongs to my friend and all the others by Japan, Nintendo, Funimation, and 4 kids. Please support the official release. Image made by my pal.
1. I meet a Knight

Who would have thought that so many things could happen so suddenly? This was the thought that flowed through my head as I saw the death of the one person in my life that seemed to always be there for me. Now, I was watching the bright color of his face turn to deathly pale white in seconds, slowly slipping from life like a wilting flower.

"No!" I cry out in pure agony.

There before me lie my best friend now half dead on the ground, blood trickling down the side of his mouth and the bright red liquid stained on his clothes. I couldn't believe I was actually seeing this. As I stared at the half dead life in my arms, I try to convince my self that it was all a nightmare. Yes, that it was a scary figment of my unconscious mind that was to eventually go away as if it never existed. My dying pal, also known as Kenji, coughs and lets out a soft whisper,

"Cassandra, c-come here." I did as he requested, tears stinging my eyes. It all happened so fast. How would Kenji be any harm to anyone? It just wasn't fair!

"Yes, Kenji?" I said, trying to restrain the misery in my voice.

Kenji coughs a little more, losing his remaining life force little by little. "I want you to do a favor for me." He says with a bitter-sweet smile. I gripped his hand gently. "Anything."

Kenji winced a little in pain then went on. "I want you to take my place in the knights of Dreamland, and become the best knight there ever was. Its your destiny."

This confuses me immensely. "What do you mean? I thought you were a traveler. You didn't mention being a knight."

Kenji's smile had turned into a look of great guilt as he begins to explain. "I'm sorry Cassandra," He apologizes gently. "But if you found out I knew you would have joined along me. I just couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to endanger you in any way... heh, but I guess...I guess that in the end I got in trouble anyway."

At these words, I began to feel a great pain and guilt in my heart and said in a soft, somber voice, "Kenji, I'm-I'm so sorry. It is all my fault. If it wasn't for the fact you wanted to protect me this would never of happened. I-I wish I was dead! I wish those psychopaths would just come back and slit my throat! I'm the one they wanted, not you! "

Kenji touched his bloody hand to my cheek. "Cass, please don't say that. I had chosen this path myself. Even if you did know, I would give my life for you without hesitation." I finally fall apart, tears flowing down my cheeks like a heavy rain.

"Kenji..." I say in a slightly raspy voice. "Please..."

But with a weak smile, Kenji breathes his last breath. "Good-bye, Cassandra..." He says quietly, almost like a whisper.

I then began to feel as if I had been stabbed in the heart with a rusty, jagged knife with barbed wire wrapped around it.

"No. No!" I cry out, "Kenji!"

I bury my head in his chest sobbing and crying heavily. As I vented my emotions, I realized the room got darker. There in front of my dead friend and me was a shadow of someone, or something. Feeling I needed to protect my dead ally's body, I grabbed a knife near by to defend the two of us. When I spun around I seen a mysterious figure in my broken window frame. I glare at it.

"Who's there?" I shout in a commanding tone. "Show yourself! That is if you have the guts to do so."

The figure, says in a soft, Spanish accented, sympathetic, and saddened tone. "You are much like your brave friend there. He told me the same thing to me the first time we met."

It was a man's voice. Oddly enough, as he spoke, the man's eyes changed from a gold to purple.

"Your eyes, they're changing." I say as if in a daze.

The man's eyes quickly turned to a green. "I beg your pardon? " He was quiet for a moment but looked back to me a second later.

"Oh...my eyes." They turn gold again, "They change shades depending on my emotion. So this is normal."

I look at him with amazement. "Wow! Your eyes seriously change color?"

He nods slightly, the slight glare of his silver mask revealed. It covers his entire face, almost as if hiding something.

After a few moments of silence, he asks, "What is your name Miss?"

"Oh right," I begin, "My name is Cassandra Armani. It's nice to meet you."

His eyes changed to purple once again. This time an even deeper shade. This concerns me a little.

"Sir," I ask, "Are you alright? You got quiet for a moment."

The knight snaps out of it and, eyes turning once again back to gold, replies, "Meta Knight please, and yes I am fine..."

Meta Knight where did that ring a bell? It sounded so familiar... Meta Knight addresses me again.

"Anyway, Cassandra, by the King's request I had been asked to retrieve you. Apparently your friend knew Nightmare was going to try to kill the two of you tonight and wanted me to watch over you and train you for battle."

This had surprised me a bit. My best friend wanted a man I didn't even know to watch over me. Of course, Kenji apparently knew him and trusted him that much. So maybe he isn't all that bad.

"So you knew Kenji then?" I ask.

Meta Knight's eyes then turns back to purple. "Yes...He was a fellow knight of the royal protection unit." It all made me feel very down trodden. He knew that Nightmare was wanting to end us. I didn't understand why Kenji didn't warn me before it happened so that he might have been able to live. It made no sense at all.

Meta Knight came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder as if he knew what I was thinking. I soon realized that I had tears running down the side of my face.

"It's alright." He told me consolingly. "Kenji had died a noble death to protect you from Nightmare's clutches. Kenji wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. He'd want you to become strong."

I look down sadly. "I know, but I just wish it didn't happen so soon. He was like an older brother to me..."

Meta knight nods grimly. "I know how you feel. Many of my fellow soldiers had been by Nightmare years ago. I honestly still live with the guilt of not being able to save them."

Seeing how depressing this continued to make things, I begin to regret bringing the subject up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize sheepishly. "I didn't mean to have you remember that. I promise you, I will try to become the greatest knight you've ever seen and honor Kenji's death. I refuse to let his death be in vain."

Meta Knight's eyes turn blue. "I'm glad of that, now follow me. I'll lead you to the palace." I nod to him and the two of us took off.

**Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter of Cassandra and Meta Knight's adventures together. Please note I am a new writer. I may be no Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, or JR Tolkien, but I hope to be one day. Remember kids, if you want to go for the gold, all you can do is try till you succeed. Anyway, leave a review and tell me ways for me to improve or brown nose me till you are unconscious XD Seriously though, please be honest with me if you do leave a review. I truly do want to become a good writer and can take anything you all throw at me. Okay, now that is all done, have a jolly good day and stay awesome everyone.**


	2. I'm a Freak

"Here we are. Cassandra, welcome to King Dededee's palace."

The palace was bigger than Kenji had described. I am lead into the king's throne room, and there sat the king himself. Beside him, it seemed, was his royal adviser who didn't look very happy to see me or Meta Knight enter the room.

"Humph, well it's about time you got here." The adviser said to the two of us. He continues in a bored tone. "Anyway it's an honor to meet you miss..."

"Cassandra Armani sir and your highness." I tell him with a bow.

"Yes, yes, Cassandra. Kenji had told the king and I before his death about and how he wanted us to offer you a place to stay."

The king nods, "Yeah, there is an old spare that's been empty for years. The waddledees better have swept that place up good because they'll get heck if they didn't!"

The adviser sighs, "Anyway, Meta Knight, please show our guest where she will be staying."

Meta Knight nods and leads me down the hallway. "Forgive Escargon, he and your friend didn't have a good past and it seems your much like him."

This helped make things seem a little more sense. "Ah, I see. Kenji did have a small attitude problem sometimes."

Meta Knight opens a large door. "Anyway here is your room you'll be staying in."

The room was huge, probably about 50 by 48 feet. I stare in awe at it. It was practically spotless. I turn to look at Meta Knight.

"You know you guys really don't need to do this for me. I mean I don't wanna be a burden to any of you."

Meta Knight holds up his hand. "It's no trouble at all Cassandra. Not like anyone else was going to stay. Now after you get settled in, please meet me in the royal court-yard for your training."

I nod to him and he turns to leave the room. I began to unpack my clothes and put my things away. As I had, I found an old photo of me and Kenji from last summer. Both of us were smiling happily in a meadow. Kenji with his trademark grin and me with my usual gentle and small smiling. I remember every detail from the day. We were celebrating our meeting from four years present. I was lucky he found me. I would have died from loss of blood if he hadn't. I didn't have any memory from before I was found, but I know that what ever I was involved in, it beat me up pretty bad and I seemed to have blacked out near this one river bend nearby where he lived. Now neither of us knew where we came from, but it didn't matter. We knew we had been destined to end up meeting that day, and it seemed that nothing bad would ever happen that day forward.

Overfilled with emotions, I begin to tear up at the memories. "Kenji..." I whisper in a painful tone.

I am broken from the somber atmosphere as I am greeted by the sound of a child like voice. "Miss, are you alright?" The voice asks me.

"Ah!" I jump and spin around quickly, my sword pointing toward the door way. Standing there was a girl, a boy, and a peculiar round pink creature who was looking at me curiously.

"Whoa, whoa m'am, don't you know it's rude to point sharp objects at people?" The boy said to me with his hands raised. I sheath my sword and blush.

"S-Sorry...I just didn't expect someone to walk in on me."

The girl looked at me with worry. "Oh sorry ma'am, we didn't mean to startle you. We just heard sobbing and wondered where it came from."

I smile at them. "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine...really."

The girl looks at me suspiciously but apparently decides to drop it because she then smiles saying, "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Fumu, and this is Bun and Kirby."

I bow to the three in return. "Nice to meet you. My name is Cassandra Armani." They smile at me. Kirby then met eyes with me. Oddly enough, I got a feeling his soul was very pure and sweet. How I could tell I have no idea. I then met Fumu's eyes and felt her soul was pure as well, though I sense she could be over protective sometimes. Finally I met Bun's eyes and I sensed he was very cocky soul and was over-confident a lot of the time. However it seemed he never means any harm. He shivered with a weird expression on his face.

"You okay Bun?" I ask.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, but I just had the strangest thing happen. I felt as though someone was able to see right through me like an x-ray."

Fumu jumps up with a jolt. "I felt the same thing. Cassandra, could it be that you can-?" She is still to stunned to finish so I merely shrug my shoulders.

"Search me, I just learned about this power now myself. And technically its their personality and/or I believe I see, not their bones."

Fumu lunges back as if someone jumped from behind the curtain. "Y-your eyes Cassandra, they just changed color."

I looked at her in confusion. "Really? What color did they change Fumu?" She looked at me, pondering hard. "Well they changed from maroon to green, and now they just changed to a gold color."

Bun was apparently impressed by this because he reacted in way like he had waited in line for a collectible figurine. "Wow! You can see within a person's soul and your eyes change? That is so cool! If everyone in town heard about this, they would totally freak out!"

"It is rather odd talent for somebody to have." Fumu says deep in thought. Then she gets an idea. "I know, we'll go to Sir Meta Knight. He'll know what to do."

I smile and nod in agreement. "Okay, I was heading there for my first day of training anyway."

Fumu and Bun looked at me in amazement. The two of them say in unison, "Your being trained by Sir Meta Knight?!"

I nod and tell them with my eye brows arched, "Now are we going to find out more about my eyes or are you two just going to stand there staring at me?"

The two, snapping out of the trance nod. "Right. Lets go!"

Kirby then jumped in joy and excitement and saying, "Pyoh!" which I guessed meant 'ya!' or 'yay'.

A few minutes later we made it to the court-yard where Meta Knight was waiting. When he seen me he began to walk over to me.

"Ah Cassandra, I was wondering when you'd get here. I see you met Fumu, Bun, and Kirby. They all help us fight against Nightmare's forces."

I look at him. "You mean the things that tried to kill me and had killed Kenji?"

Meta Knight then nods grimly. "I'm afraid so, Nightmare likes to send his demon beast to do his work for him. He is one who prefers not to get his hands dirty."

This fact infuriated me. It made me want to slaughter one of Nightmare's beasts until they became nothing but a big mass of blood and crushed bone. In Fumu steps back, gasping, with a look of fear in her face. Meta Knight's eyes turn orange as he looked at me in surprise. I stare at them in confusion.

"What?" I ask, oddly a little annoyed. Meta Knight's eyes turn green a moment after the question had been asked.

"Your eyes...they change shade to your emotions like mine. Fumu was startled because apparently when you are furious or angered your eyes are oddly the exact look and shade of fresh blood." I say nothing stay silent as Meta Knight went on. "Cassandra, you must not let your anger take over you. That is the one way you could be led easily to the darkness. Please, let us just-"

I fight tears and shout with anger and pain in my voice. "Why would I side with the man who killed so many innocent men, women, children, and most importantly my best friend?! A man who literally made yesterday a living Hell for me?! I will never forgive Nightmare for what he did, and when the day finally comes when I can fight him I will slaughter and kill him till he nothing but severed flesh, blood, and bone. After that, I will continue to-"

Just then, my muscles freeze and I feel a throbbing in my head. A terrifying vision then began to flood through my head. I was killing and slaughtering uncontrollably a bloody psychotic rage in my blood-red eyes. I also seen myself behaving as though I was a ravenous wolf who hasn't eaten in weeks. All around me was corpse of demons, and a girl with red hair wearing a green outfit similar to my own. Beside her was Fumu, hurriedly trying to fix her wounds with some strange liquid. I heard her shouting something, but the sound was so fuzzy I couldn't make it out.

The king was getting up, bruises all over his face, a giant hammer he had armed now covered in splinters, and a cut on his forehead.

"Grr...you insolent brat!" The monarch shouts to me, trying to build up his bravado. "I-I will not go down without a fight." The sound of my mad laughter emanates all over the battle field.

"Very well." I say in a humored tone. "I was beginning to be bored anyway." I lick a small bit of oddly colored blood off my sword and egg the king on, a psychotic, fear inducing grin across my face and tell him with a raspy chuckle, "Hit me with your best shot old man."

In agreement, DeDeDee charges at me with a loud battle cry as I stand there completely still, a dazed and space like grin now on my face. As he was about to hit me, I lunge in the air and plunge back down, sword in hand, as I stab his weapon hand. A shout of agony spreads all through the scene, as the hammer is dropped and the king is on his knees with gritted teeth and opposite hand clutching the other. As I land I smile with satisfaction at my work and begin walking towards the pathetic image. I place the very tip of a sword on my new victim.

"Any last words, your Majesty?"

A few moments before I could kill him, Kirby is shown running towards me, a sword in his hand and green cap on his head. He slashes at me, only to be blocked by my bloody blade with ease. I slash my sword back in retaliation, successfully cutting him. Though he didn't bleed, a red slash mark is left on his skin. When he falls to the ground, a voice shouts,

"Cassandra!"

I look over and see Fumu, Bun, and Meta Knight running towards me.

They stop and Fumu begs with tears in her eyes, "Cassandra don't do this!" "It's one thing to fight and slay demons, but not people who have nothing to do with this! Don't give in to Nightmare's demands! Fight them please!"

I then see myself tearing up and violently shaking my head.

"S-shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone! Your not my master anymore! I promised full loyalty and be loyal I shall!"

Meta Knight then walked toward me, his eyes a deep purple and arm reaching out to me.

"Cassandra..." He said, his voice gentle and sad. "Please...I know you are stronger than this. You must not let him get to you."

I shout loudly once again with tears finally streaking down my face. "Leave me alone!" I then slash his mask with my sword. I continue to look at the masked knight, eyes filled with malice. "You abandoned me. You all abandoned me. Where were you and the others when I was in the most need?"

At those words, my mouth continues to move, but is muted as the dreadful scene ends with Meta Knight looking up, a single white eye now revealed, filled with guilt.

I gasp for breath as I snap back to reality. I then realize that tears were running down the side of my face and I was holding my sword, now unsheathed, out tightly. I drop it, and backed away from it slowly. Was this a warning me about something horrible in the future or was I just going insane? Finally, my brain explodes in confusion and ran out from the courtyard.

"Cassandra!" Fumu cries out to me in panic. But I ignore her cries and climb up the palace wall.

After what felt like an infinite amount of running, I finally reached a cliff and stopped. Almost uncontrollably, I walk to the edge and looked down into the abyss of darkness. Sharp rocks were at the bottom. If one was to fall on them, they would die almost instantly.

As I stared, a male voice eminated from behind.

"Cassandra." It said, and I turned around and there stood Nightmare himself. I took a sharp rock on the ground to use as a weapon.

"You!" I shout, sneering at him. Nightmare smirked at me as if he knew he was better than me. I scowl at him in utter hatred. "What are you doing here you murderous tyrant?" I ask in fury.

Nightmare chuckles at me. "My, my...you really are much like Kenji. So full of fight."

I grit my teeth. "That didn't answer my question." I growl. "What are you doing here?"

Nightmare smiles once again. "Its simple Cassandra, I want to make a mere deal with you."

I glared at him. "And why would I do that?"

Nightmare gave me one of those sinister and evil smiles. "Because if you don't accept I'm afraid that I will have to kill you here and now." He lowers his sunglasses evilly, almost showing his eyes. "We most certainly wouldn't want that now would we? So what do you say Cassandra?" He holds out his hand. "Do you accept?"

I threw my rock, aiming for his head. "Never!" But before the rock reached and struck his head, he swiftly caught it. He then looked at the rock tossed it aside and a second later had pulled out a double-edged sword from behind him. He then let out a cruel chuckle.

"I warned you not to reject. Now hold still so I don't make a mess."

I look at him in the face. "Can at least say my last words?" I asked him.

Nightmare considered the thought for a second. He then shrugged saying, "Eh, alright. Any last words Miss Armani?" I smirk at him and replied, "Yeah. You know, I thought you'd be a lot more intimidating."

For a moment, Nightmare was took aback about the statement. Once he finally shook the surprise off, he sneered at Cassandra in a murderous rage. "Why you brat!" He growled. His sword started toward me at vicious acceleration, about to slice me through clean. But just as the blade was about to cut my head off, another sword had deflected it. The sword's wielder was wearing a mask and a dark blue cape.

"Meta Knight!" I cried out. He let out a grunt as he struggled to keep the sword away.

"G-go Cassandra. N-now!"

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you!"

I than noticed another sword in his sheath. I took it out and attacked Nightmare while he was busy, successfully stabbing his sword hand. He let out a cry of agony as his hand began spraying a small amount of blood. The sadistic monster than gripped his fiercely bleeding hand, cursing violently at me. Seeing that he was vulnerable, Meta knight charges at him. To my despair though, Nightmare seen him coming for he swiftly dodged the attack. He finally glares at the two of us sneering.

"You won't get away this easily. You both will rue today and Meta Knight, my friend, you will pay."

At those words, Nightmare teleported from the mountain. I growled in frustration, jabbing the sword I wielded into the ground.

"Dang, he got away from us." I growl under my breath. As I got up, I dust off my uniform. "Heh, that was some big talk Nightmare said coming from a cowar-"

Meta Knight's eyes turned silver and he turned to look at me. When he turned, he walked to me at a fast pace and grip my shoulders.

"Cassandra what where you thinking?! You ran out the palace with no weapon what so ever, worried the others including me to death, and risked your safety trying to fight Nighmare on your own. You could have been hurt, or even worse killed! I thank heavens that you weren't though..."

He stares at the ground, gripping my arms tightly. "Cassandra, if I tell you to run away during a battle you best listen until you are trained properly."

He looks back up at me. "You understand?

I looked down at the ground and nod. "Yes... Look Meta Knight, I'm sorry... I just couldn't let you die out there. You're the closest to Kenji I have left. If you died, then how could I ever live up to Kenji's wish?"

Meta Knight stayed silent for a moment, but then his eyes turned blue. "Who knows Cassandra. Maybe you would still be able to live up to it"

I let out a grunt. "Yeah right. I wasn't even able to attack Nightmare in any way until you came. If you hadn't have charged at him, I'd be minced meat."

Meta Knight continued to stare at me, his eyes still blue. "Now, if I can remember right, you helped me just now. as reckless as that maybe, I think that is worthy of at least some recognition right?"

I was stunned as I stared at him. "I-I guess...but I really didn't-"

I became a little bashful and shut my mouth before finishing, looking back down. I eventually glanced up and I met Meta Knight's eyes. I sensed that he was noble, brave, strong, and wise kind of guy. Of course, all that I truly knew was that he took me in under his wing when no one else could. As I studied him, I realized, to my confusion, his eyes turned an almost pale purple shade unlike the other shade from when we first met. Before I could attempt to ask why, he broke the gaze and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, please follow me back to the palace."

Realizing my lack of respect for privacy, I blushed sheepishly. "Right, my apologies master. Lead the way." Meta Knight nodded and we headed towards the castle in silence.

**Author's Note: Whoo! Was that an interesting chapter or what? Well get ready folks, the next chapter is even more intense than this one. Don't worry though, you'll enjoy it. Anyway, after playing with my Christmas gifts, I am going to possibly do a Pokémon fan fiction. Before I do that though, I want to know what you guys think and hey, maybe you can even give me suggestions on a fan fiction you want me to do next. Stay awesome everybody and have a great day! :)**

**1/10/13: I'm so sorry everybody! I didn't realize all the typos in the chapter. DX I also fixed the paragraphs. :3 I hope it looks better. Happy reading!**

**1/11/13: I ended up deciding to re write chapter 3. I will post as soon as I'm done editing. :3**


	3. Deadly play

It takes 20 minutes of awkward silence to make it back to the royal courtyard. Whenever I tried to bring up a conversation, my sensei would just simply nod in default agreement and I am left hanging for a response. Usually, the conversations went something like this.

"Umm... Sir Meta Knight?" I say almost hesitantly.

He looks over at me. "Yes?"

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "Err... B-beautiful day, isn't it?"

He looks upwards and nods, no words coming from his covered mouth. Well, if he even has one. I never really thought of that till now actually.

I look at him intently and soon realize he wouldn't respond verbally anytime soon, so the two of us continue to walk in silence.

I am thankful when we finally make it to royal grounds and secretly let out a silent sigh of relief. Seeing Meta Knight, the wadledees let down the main door to the courtyard and let the two of us here.

Before we went into the throne room, Meta Knight looks at me. "Cassandra wait."

I blink in surprise as he hands me the sword from earlier.

"I want to give you this. I had hoped to give it to you when we trained, but you ran off."

He places it in my right palm, folding my fingers over it. Now that I wasn't in the heat of battle, I got to have a good look at the blade. It was a typical sword. It had a gleaming color of silver metal, with a tint of red from the fight earlier, and a dark brown handle. Implanted in the handle of the weapon was a moderately sized emerald glistening in the sun set. I see my eye reflected in it, staring back blankly, and I put it away in my belt.

"_May not be a hilt, but it will work for now._" I think.

When the blade is placed away, Meta Knight continues his explanation.

"It was Kenji's sword. It's name is Esmeraldo. Use him well, and this sword may bring you great blessings in the future. Use it wrong, and it will bring destruction. Now then,"

He glances back. "Shall we continue to the throne room? The king said to bring you in to have a talk with him if we found you."

I had a feeling about what to expect, but I agreed and we walk from the courtyard through the big wooden doors.

"Your just like your foolish friend Kenji." Escargot nags to me in an also matter of fact tone.

I roll my eyes. Yep, this is the exact lecture I had expected I would get as soon as I walked in the throne room. Filled with words of criticisms and anger, instead of words of relief and gentle words of suggestion. No, that would be to cheesy and cliche, and I guess I kind of deserved a good lecture for running away, but still.

He continues, "He was always being reckless. It's no wonder he had been killed by Nightmare. Why I could I would have-"

My body tensed at the sound of those words, and a wierd sensation flowed through my veins. Before Escargot could finish, I dashed forward and held Esmeroldo's blade at his neck.

"Don't you ever talk about Kenji like that again!" I say violently though gritted teeth. "If I hear one more word like that, I will personally leave something for you to remember me by in the near future. And it will be on your freaking face! Got it slug!?"

Escargot began to panic as he said in a rushed voice, "Okay okay I'm sorry! I won't talk like that about Kenji ever again. Just please don't hurt me!"

I took the sword away from his neck and sheathed it back in my belt. I glared at him hard. "Coward."

As I began to walk away silently, a booming voice echos.

"Now just hold on a minute Cassandra."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The king was apparently calling me back, so I turned around.

"Your majesty?" I ask, expecting him to lecture me on both the cliff and threatening his right hand man. Surprisingly though, that wasn't the case.

"Now that you saved one of our finest soldiers, I shall be forever in your-" He began but a I however interrupted him

"Beg your pardon sire, but Meta Knight is actually the one who saved me. He should be the one who gets the gratitude, not me."

Everyone is silent, all except the king, who was now infuriated.

"How dare you interrupt I, King Dedede, in the middle of a conversation! No one interrupts me! Your punishment will be dire!"

This made me groan in annoyance, and pleased Escargot greatly.

"Oh yes sire! What shall we do? Fry her in boiling oil, beheading, or even better, have a demon beast sent to us and have it attack her?"

A huge realization hit me.

"Wait a second...so your the ones who sent all of Nightmare's beasts!"

King Dedede then began to panic. "Wait! Not all of Nightmare's beasts come from me! Some he just sends on his own free will! I swear, we didn't want to kill your friend lady!"

I glared at the king. I couldn't believe that Meta Knight had to deal with this dude 24/7. Just as I was going to yell at the king more I heard someone shout my name,

"Cassandra!" I turned around and Fumu came out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Thank goodness your safe. I thought...I thought..."

I place my hand on her head and gently pat it.

"I'm alright." I said to her softly. "A little bruised but other than that-"

She then pushed away from me , jabbing a finger on my chest as she yelled,

"How could you run off like that?! Don't you know how worried we all got?! VERY worried! Especially Sir Meta Knight! He was as scared and worried as everyone else! He chased after you as soon as you ran out of the courtyard!"

At the sound of this, I blushed a bright red and noticed, in the corner of my eye, that Meta Knight eyes was the light lilac like earlier, and he was more uncomfortable than I was. After a few awkward seconds, Meta Knight composed himself.

I'm sorry to leave." He says with a clearing of his throat. "I... have something to do. Please, excuse me..."

With an unintentional swipe of his cape, Meta Knight quickly.

I let out an annoyed sigh."Great...as if things couldn't get more awkward..."

I turned back to Fumu. "So where's Kirby and Bun?"

Fumu pointed toward the window with her thumb. "Their outside messing around with some ball they found."

I smiled and said, "Okay. Might as well join them. I need something to forget all that has happened today."

I turned around and glared at the king and Escargot. "We'll settle things later." And at that I walked out of the throne room.

I walked out to see Kirby and Fumu playing with the most peculiar ball I've ever seen in my life. It looked as if it had been made of some type of weird skin. I mean I heard of tossing the old pig skin but I think this was taking that a little too literally. Then I had seen something even more bizarre. The eye I thought was just painted on had blinked at me.

Fumu then looked at me suspiciously. "You okay Cassandra? You look like you've seen a Nightmare demon."

I then shook it off and said, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Kirby then jumped up and joyfully said, "Pioh!"

At the sound of the puff ball's exclaimation, Bun had noticed me and Fumu standing on the lawn. "Hey Fumu, Cassandra! Glad you came. Wanna play with this cool toy me and Kirby found today?"

"Err Bun?" I asked, pointing at the toy. "Have you noticed anything weird about this thing?"

Bun shook his head. "Not really. Well except that when I showed the man at the toy store he said he had never seen anything like it before." \

I looked down and arched my eyes thoughtfully. "Odd."

Bun stepped back wincing.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

The little boy rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "S-sorry Cassandra. I guess I'm still not used to your eyes changing color like that."

I then let out a chuckle. "Oh yea, I almost forgot I could do that. So anyway, where did you find that thing at?"

Bun stares at it. "Not really sure. It was just some random field I guess."

Just as I was about to question the object more, I seen the thing blink again and seen something I still can't even believe now. The toy had suddenly grew a mouth and licked it tastefully as if Bun were an all you can eat buffet.

As the thing tried to bite Bun's arm, I had ran forward shouting, "Bun! Watch out!"

I then porceed to knock the toy out of his arms. As the beast had come down, it opened its mouth and grew arms and began biting deeply into my arm as he gripped it tightly. I cry out in agony was I begin bleeding heavily out of my wounds.

Fumu screamed and yelled dashing into the castle, "Get Sir Meta Knight quick!"

Bun nods and follows his sister. Kirby however stares at me sadly, but closes his eyes and proceeds to follow the children.

I focus on the battle again growling as I knocked the beast off my arm, "Dang! Stupid demon! Why must you use the teeth of all things!"

The beast then attempted to attack again. This time, however, I was actually prepared and slashed a set of its teeth clean off with my sword. I then stood there stunned until the beast charged again and slammed me into the wall. Once he done so, I attempted to attack, but my body was now completely paralyzed.

"_Crap! Must have been a toxin implanted in his teeth or something!"_ I say to myself with a voice linking in panic and frustration.

Noticing my severe set back, the demon pinned me to the wall and had began to violently slash at my face with his remaining razor-sharp teeth, and he continued to slash my entire body with his razor claws. Unable to fight back now, I suffer every single blow landed on me. All I could do when was wince in pain and let out blood curdling screams as he attacked. I tried to break free but my struggles were in vain as every inch of my body was frozen. When the attacks ceased, I seen the demon about to rip my throat. I just closed my eyes in defeat. I was doomed and I knew it was true. I wearily looked up,my sight the color of blood from when the demon slashed at my eyes. But just as I thought I was going to become carnivorous toy chow, a dark figure slashed at the demon, allowing me to escape the bloody demon's clutches.

I then landed on the ground hard on my face.

"_Okay maybe not the best landing I've ever done but at least no more bones were possibly broken._" I thought to myself.

I soon looked up and seen the monster fight the guy who had rescued me, my sight still not good enough to where I could tell who he or she was. As wounded as I was, I wanted to go up and help whoever saved me and fight the monster. However, I don't think I could go anywhere until I was eventually attended to, even if I tried. Just as I was thinking that, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby then run up to me.

When she got there Fumu asked in complete panic, "Cassandra, are you alright?!"

Kirby then wiped some of the blood off me asking, "Pyoh kay?"

I wince in pain once again and replied, "Well...I'm not in the best condition but I guess it could be worse. Thanks for your concern."

I soon wince as I hear an ear piercing screech and seen what looked like purple blood drip on the ground in front of me. I see the Toy Demon's body, limp and covered in the weird purple goop, drop to the ground at my feet. A man then landed in front of me. I could clearly hear him pant heavily as he dropped his soiled sword to the ground with a thud. He soon looked up from the ground to face me. It was Meta Knight, looking down at me with concern clearly written on his face, even if his mask was covering his expression.

Fumu moved away as the exhausted Meta Knight then quickly made his way over. He then gripped my shoulders, his eyes the same shade of silver as it was the night of Nightmare's attack. "Cassandra, are you alright?! I hope that I got here in ti-"

But he lost his words when he saw the wounds on my whole body as well as my eyes. Hesitantly, he lifts his arm and touches my right eye. As soon as it made contact with my wound, his glove quickly turned a shade of crimson red. I wince, but I tried to ignore the pain so that Meta Knight would not feel anymore worried.

Meta Knight then looks back and shouts, "Fumu, Bun, Kirby, get some doctors out here. Now!"

They all nod and dash back into the castle.

He then gripped my face asking abruptly, "What happened?! How did you get hurt so badly?!" He then shook me hard. "Answer me!"

I answered him in a shaky but not tearful tone, "I-I don't know. I was just trying to protect Bun from getting massacred by that beast from Hell, and I guess I got too careless and brought it upon myself. I'm-I'm so sorry Meta Knight. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I should have known better than to struggle in the grasp of such a demon. I can't believe I was so-"

But before I finished my sentence, Meta Knight began to dab at my eye wound with his cape. I stop due to the sting and my surprise. Once finished, he looked into my face. "There...much better." My eyes widen in surprise as he brushed my hair away from my other eye, revealing how I cried a few minutes ago from the blows. Although I expected him to say a soldier shouldn't cry, he just gently embraced me, minding my body wounds.

He comforts me softly saying, "Its alright Cassandra. The nightmare is all over now and you and the others are going to be fine. We'll get you into the doctor and he'll fix all of your injuries."

Feeling warm, I mutter quietly, "Meta Knight..."

Meta Knight suddenly winces, gripping his sword hand. Up and down his arm was cuts from his finger tips to almost mid way. I gently held his hand as he winces in pain.

"Your hurt..."

Meta Knight then clearly lied saying, "Its alright...I am completely fi-"

He then stopped suddenly when I gently pressed my lips to his hand wound. When he looked down, I seen his eyes turn lilac as the edges of the sides of his mask began to glow a bright red.

As I realize my actions, I jolt back. "S-sorry master! I didn't mean to do that I swear! I-I just let my mind zone out!"

I then close my eyes in embarrassment. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

Meta Knight looks down at the wound. "I..."

He soon quickly gets up and reaches out for my hand with his uninjured one saying, "I'd better get you to the doctor now. Follow me this w-"

Before he could finish, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby came rushing towards them with doctor rushing towards us.

Bun then points towards me stammering, "Y-your n-not c-coughing blood a-are you?!"

I place my hand on my lips noticing Meta Knights blood was on my mouth from where gently I kissed his hand wound.

I lie to the boy saying, "N-no Bun. It just came from my head and eye wound."

I felt bad about not telling the truth, but I didn't wanna admit that I kissed Meta Knight on the hand.

Bun sighs with relief. "Whew...that's a relief. You had me worried for a second there."

Meta Knight, still a bit flustered from earlier continues on. "Right then... I'll go ahead and let the doctors attend to you. If you need me I'll be taking care of some business with Sword and Blade."

As he got up to leave he winced gripping his sword arm again. His glove then almost instantly turned crimson red as it did with him touching my eye wound with the other.

I gently grip his cape. "N-no master. I...I shall see to it that your attended to first."

Meta Knight was about to say something when I interrupted him. "True I may be in a some what pretty bad condition, but you are a more important part of the royal army then I am. So go ahead Meta Knight. I'll be fine for a few minutes."

Meta Knight lowers his sight to the ground, deep in thought.

He then nodded saying, "Very well Cassandra I will do so if that is what you wish."

I smile softly. "Go ahead Meta Knight. I'll be able to wait until they fix you up."

The head doctor grabs Meta Knight's shoulder saying, "Follow me sir."

The knight winces in pain. The doctor then quickly lets go. "S-sorry. Didn't realize that your shoulder had been injured too."

Meta Knight lifts his good hand saying, "That's alright. Lead the way."

The waddle dee doctor nodded and let Meta Knight into the castle to get patched up. As I wait, I lay my head on the ground. My tears must have cleaned out some of the blood in my eye because my sight was now less red. I seen the sky was clear as a crystal spring. As I watched, I see a shooting star quickly move across the sky and disappear in a flash.

I close my eyes and made my wish. _"I wish that Meta Knight's wound will quickly heal up and that I'll make Kenji proud."_

I open my eyes once more and gaze in wonder at the stars and full moon as they both stared down at me. They illuminated a brilliant white and silver glow that contrasted perfectly with the almost coal black sky.

Fumu kneels beside of me with tears in her eyes. "I hope you'll be okay Cassandra."

Bun then looked down with guilt, water now suddenly running down his face. "I-I'm so sorry Cassandra. I didn't mean to bring a demon beast back with me. I should have known that Nightmare would leave one for you..."

I smiled at him, my face slightly hurting as I did so. "It's okay Bun. I know you didn't mean to do any of this. I'm just glad you three are safe."

The conversation was then interrupted when the doctors came running out. "Good news, Sir Meta Knight is doing fine now. Luckily his wounds were not too severe."

I feel a rush of relief and got up saying, "Take me to him for a moment then please."

Fumu then grabbed me saying, "Cassandra sit back down please."

I gently pulled away. "Fumu, I'll be fine really."

The head doctor nodded. "Very well, but we have to fix your wounds first before you do."

I nod in agreement and made my way into the building with the doctors, shaking off the pain I felt as I did.

When I finally made it into the infirmary hall, I see Meta Knight resting in one of the rooms. Meta Knight was still laying on a bed. Once I made my way there I began to collapse at Meta Knight's feet. Though when I expected to fall on my face, an arm grabbed me. When I weakly looked up I seen Meta Knight looking down at me. This time his eyes were an orange color. It then became the lunar silver color like earlier.

He lifted me up off of his feet. "Cassandra...what are you doing here? You still feeling alright?"

I get up saying, "I came to see you. A-and of course I am. N-never been better."

I then winced and grip my side. My sight begins to become blurry and unfocused.

Meta knight shakes his head. "You should be laying down healing. I could have came over there if you wanted to see me so badly."

I look down at the ground forlornly. "I...I was just worried that something bad was going to happen. I thought..." Before I could finish, everything around me started turning black and I fell to the floor.

The last words I heard was Meta Knight yelling, "Cassandra!"

**Author's Note: What did I tell ya? Wasn't this more intense than the earlier chapters? If so good, because that's what I wanted this chapter to be. Gomeneisai for taking so long though... Now anyway, next chapter we have a new character getting involved. This is young Miss Kindle who was briefly mentioned in the story's summary. She is a character who belongs my best friend who is to be introduced later in the middle of the next chapter. I am personally very excited to introduce Kindle. She is just so cute. X3 Though she can be very scary when mad, so be careful. O.O; Now with that little sneak peek done and given to you, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Stay awesome and hasta luego everybody! ^w^**


End file.
